totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Mikaecy/brudnopis
Strona w budowie. Na tej stronie znajdziecie wszelkie moje bazgroły, niepotrzebne śmiecie (nie mówię o użytkownikach :v), oraz to wszystko co nie chcę wrzucać na pierwotną stronę a chciałbym aby się tutaj znajdowało. Tutaj nie będzie żadnych zasad języka polskiego, bo jest budowane to przeze mnie i nie będę się zastanawiał, czy piszę coś poprawnie. Piosenki wykonane w TMF/TDE!!!!!!! Tutaj znajduję się spis wszystkich piosenek, które nie będą mogły być ponownie użyte. A: * Fairytale (Alexander Rybak) * Europe's Skies (Alexander Rybak) * Hey Brother - Avicii * Mr. Saxobeat (Alexandra Stan) * Lost In Stereo (All Time Low) * Syreny (Artur Rojek) * The Way (Ariana G, Mac M) * Addicted To You (Avicii) * I'm an Albatraoz (AronChupa) * Do I Wanna Know? (Arctic Monkeys) * Kara No Kokoro (Anly) * I Need A Dollar (Aloe Blacc) * Side To Side (Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj) B: * Of the Night (Bastille) * Run the World (Girls) - Beyonce * Perfume - Britney Spears * Womenizer (Britney Spears) * Tik Tik Boom (Britney Spears ft. T.I.) * The Lazy Song (Bruno Mars) * Bulletproof (La Roux) * 7/11 (Beyoncé) * Cute (I'm Not Cute) (Blog 27) * Ambiguous (GARNiDELiA) * Slumber Party (Britney Spears & Tinashe) * Pretty Girls (Britney Spears & Iggy Azalea) C: * Pyromania (Cascada) * Want You Back (Cher Lloyd) * Forget You (Cee Lo Green) * Into The Night (Chad Kroeger & Santana) * Outside (Calvin Harris ft. Ellie G.) * Fighter (Christina Aguilera) * Hold On (Chord Overstreet) D: * Lendo Calendo (Dan Balan feat Tany Vander & Brasco) * House Party - DJ Antoine vs. Mad Marks * Crawling Back To You - Daughtry * Tsunami (DVBBS & Borgeous) * Heaven (Depeche Mode) E: * Non E' L'Inferno (Emma Marrone) * Wild Child (Elen Levon) * Fight Against Myself (Elaiza) * We Made You (Eminem) * Anything Could Happen (Ellie G.) F: * You've Got The Love (Florence + The Machine) * Toca Toca (Fly Project) * We Are Young (Fun. Janelle Manoe) * Zombie Eaters (Faith no More) * Some Night (Fun.) * Let It Go For Tonight (Foxes) * One Reason (Fade) * Young like us (Frans) G: * Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Green Day) * She's Rebel (Green Day) * Holiday (Green Day) * Like a Drum (Guy Sebastian) * Stereo Hearts (Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam L.) * Fa talmente male (Giusy Ferreri) * Ambiguous (GARNiDELiA) H: * Take Me To Church (Hozier) * Guys My Age (Hey Violet) I: * Ice, Ice Baby (Ice Vanilla) * fountain (iamamiwhoami) * Bounce (Iggy Azalea) * Monster (Imagine Dragons) * Black Widow (Iggy Azalea & Rita Ora) J: * Dance, Dance, Dance - James Cottriall * Papi (Jennifer Lopez) * Calling You (Jevetta Steele) * It's All About You (Juliana Pasha) * You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You (J. Arthur) * Bang Bang (J.J, Ariana G, Nicki M) * Start A Riot (Jetta) * All Of Me (John Legend) * Let It Go (James Bay) K: * La Promesse (Kate Ryan) * Unconditionally (Katy Perry) * The One That Got Away (Katy Perry) * Dark Horse (Katy Perry ft. Juicy J) * This Is How We Do (Katy Perry) * Break Down (Kase & Wrethov) * Black Diamond (Kiss) * Hide Your Heart (Kiss) * Do You Want To Build A Snowmen (Kristen Bell, Agatha Lee Monn & Katie Lopez) * People Like Us (Kelly Clarkson) * Behind These Hazel Eyes (Kelly C.) L: * Telephone - LadyGaga ft. Beyonce * Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) * G.U.Y. (Lady Gaga) * Juliet (Lawson) * Cannonball (Lea Michelle) * Louder (Lea Michele) * In the End (Linkin Park) * Wings (Little Mix) * Royals - Lorde * Numb (Linkin Park) * Prayer in C (Lily Wood & The Prick) * Queen Of Disaster (Lana Del Rey) * Shatter Me (Lzzy Hale ft. Lindsey Stirling) * Gods & Monsters (Lana Del Rey) * Lost On You (LP) * Love Me Like You (Little Mix) M: * Finale - Madeon * Maracanã (Emis Killa) * One-T + Cool-T - Magic Key * Sweet Dreams (Marylin Manson) * Wasted (Margaret) * Circus Monster (Megurine Luka) * The Hardest Part of Letting Go... Sealed with a Kiss (Megadeth) * Wrecking Ball (Miley Cyrus) * Heaven - (Mandaryna) * All About That Bass (Meghan Trainor) * Electric Bass (Marina) * Smooth Criminal (Michael Jackson) * Chase the World (May`n) * Scenariusz dla moich sąsiadów (Myslovitz) * Fire in the rain (Mans Zelmerlow) * Pacify Her (Melanie Martinez) * Bubblegum Bitch (Marina and The Diamonds) N: * Nice - LemON O: * O Izzy (Owen) * Counting Stars (OneRepublic) * Stop and Stare (OneRepublic) * Silhouettes (Of Monsters and Men) * Little Talks (Of Monster and Men) * Up (Olly Murs ft. Demi Lovato) * Everybody (Oceana) * Shut Up & Kiss Me (Orianthi) Q: P: * Still Into You (Paramore) * Ignorance (Paramore) * Are We All We Are (P!nk) * Happy (Pharrell Williams) * Come Get It Bae (P. Williams ft. M. Cyrus) * Timber - Pitbull ft. Ke$ha * Nasty (Pixie Lott) R: * The Monster - Rihanna ft. Eminem * California King Bed (Rihanna) * What Now (Rihanna) * Famous (R.M, Akon, T.T, Desa i Matheo) * Sun Goes Down (Robin Schulz ft. Jasmine T.) * Me and My Broken Heart (Rixton) * Life Is A Rollercoaster (Ronan Keating) S: * In The Army Now (Sabaton) * Stay With Me (Sam Smith) * Mama Ljuba (Serebro) * Elastic Heart - Sia ft Diplo * Chandelier (Sia) * V.I.P - Shaun Baker & Maloy * Make it bun dem-Skrillex ft. Damian Marley * Can't Remember to Forget You (Shakira ft. Rihanna) * All Stars (Smash Mouth) * Something Better (Softengine) * Last One Standing (Simple Plan) * Coming Home (Skylar Grey) * Night Time, My Time (Sky Ferreira) * Księżniczka (Sylwia Grzeszczak) T: * Shake It Off (Taylor Swift) * Up In The Air (THIRTY SECONDS TO MARS) * Bitter Sweet Symphony (The Verve) * Happy Little Pill (Troye Sivan) * Blank Space (Taylor Swift) * Lowlife (That Poppy) U: W: * You Can't Stop the Beat - Wally Lopez * Last Christmas - Wham * I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Whitney Houston) * Forever Young (Wrethov) * We Can't Stop (Wrethov) * Ego (Willy William) V * Freak the Freak Out (Victoria Justice) * Piosenka księżycowa (Varius Manx) * Riptide (Vance Joy) X: Y: * The Fox (Ylvis) Z: * Stay The Night (Zedd ft. Hayley Williams) * Kolęda dla nieobecnych (Zbigniew P., Beata R.)